


i've waited so long and this is how you show up

by BLUEBERRYBLAZES



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ghostbur, Hurt No Comfort, I don't know how to tag but this is fun, Lmanburg, Mmmmm, No draft we die like wilbur on the 16th, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), mom im busy writing about traumatised children in a block game again, tHIS IS SO SHORT, we can't have nice things here, wilbur is o7 up in heaven, you get ready for the next part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEBERRYBLAZES/pseuds/BLUEBERRYBLAZES
Summary: he had been waiting since that moment . tommy decides he had waited too long .[ in which tommy doesn't see wilbur after he told him to wait a second . Is there a limit to how long someone can wait ? ]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	i've waited so long and this is how you show up

He'd be back in a sec . 

He said he'd be back , so he will . It's not that hard to comprehend , when someone says they'll be back in a second, they'll be back in a second . Perhaps that idea had lived in his head too long . He wasn't coming back . **Wilbur wasn't coming back . Ever .**

The silence was all but comforting as he stood in those ruins of a country , if you could even call it that . Bricks lay against the path , tainting the place he once called home with rubble and dust . Perhaps the dust hadn't settled from the first explosion , perhaps he was still processing it . He didn't know . Every step was painted with the sounds of cobble moving underfoot , the loose pieces coming together in a horrific jigsaw .

**This was longer than a second .**

On uneasy feet the boy oved through the mess slowly , as not to catch his foot in the cruel trap this town was . Stones wobbled underneath him , he was walking on eggshells . Well , not eggshells , more like the corpse of what once has his hoe , his safe haven - but I guess us writers have to , you know , add the odd metaphor . Cracks drifted through the air whenever he would step too harshly against some glass , placed on the floor , its jagged edges smiling in a way that could never been seen as friendly . His home , the place where they had escaped too . It was gone , it was all gone . In the bat of an eyelid it had disintegrated before him . Like sand in hands , it had slipped right though his fingers , but still it somehow stayed in the grooves of his hands . There was no escaping , even though it was all gone . Perhaps he would never be able to wash his hands clean of this.  
  
**Where was he ? Was he hiding ?**

There was a fear in the air , no words dared to walk across his tongue as the silence ingulfed him as well . It was rare to see the boy quiet . Very rare . Maybe it was the shock , that's what they'd put it down too - the shock of it all . ' Waiting ' is not a viable excuse . The boy felt himself slip on a rock 

He had run after than , to seek refuge with the others . It would be getting cold soon anyway and there's nothing fun about walking in such a place when the sun goes down . 

_Yellow jumper_

_yellow jumper_

_yelow jumpa_

_yellow yellow yellow yellow yello w yeloow yellow yeloow ylwoeloo yellow yelow yelowo yelow yellow yleow yleow yleow yleowy yelwioqtjwntgqiog_

his world span . 

"How dare you ? You said you were going to be a second . Does this look like a second to you ? I thought you were dead , I thought you were gone . I have waited months , I have waited and waited and you just show up . How dare you do that ? " Tommy's voice hitched in his throat as he looked at the expression of the other . Clueless . Completely and utterly clueless . Tears formed in his eyes and the words were taken away from him and swapped with a cruel silence . There nothing he could say , even if he wanted to . 

"I'm not wilbur tommy , I'm ghostbur . I don't know what I did to hurt - "

Tommy had walked out that day . 

**perhaps there were things that weren't worth waiting for .**


End file.
